Button Mash Gets Kidnapped!
by TorseHits
Summary: Button Mash gets kidnapped by Fluttershy!


Button Mash was finished banging his sexy qt 3.14 hooved mum when suddenly he heard a voice at his bedroom door. "Honey, Button, I'm home!" a mature male voice said. The door flung open, and walked in a purple stallion with a black and pink mane. Button, laughing in his mom's bed, called the familiar mare into the room. The purple mare entered the room, mare juices already dripping from his pussy.

But then Shr- I mean "El" entered the room and said "Oy lassey, I needs to take a fat ogre shit" and barged into the room. Then, The Beatles burst in and their leader, Ringo, said "We have to stop El before he takes over the world, will you help us?". Then a skeleton popped out and spooked everyone. Ringo had a heart attack from the skeleton, which led to George giving him sexy CPR. Reflecting on his past decisions, El slit his wrists and bled out onto the floor next to Ringo.

The purple mare was shlicking and fapping at the same at this (check your privilege, faggot), and then Futashy came in and stole Button from his bed and flew away. Paul jumped to action and said "We have to save Button, mates!", so The Beatles ran out the door and into the center of Ponyville. As soon as they ran out the door, they saw a morbidly obese man with a fedora and a T-shirt with what appeared to be a potato on it, he said they were overrated and gunned them down with his assault clips. Top Retard, jumping out of a bush, took the bullets, allowing for everyone to escape. Top Retard turned to the running group as he was laying chest into the ground, and spoke out in the softest tone "top... kek". Tracy Cage appeared out of nowhere and tried to stab Button's mother.

Futashy used harden and blocked the knife from hurting Button's milf with her rock hard boner, and proceeded to rape Tracy Cage in the butt. John took off his pants and masturbated furiously, the rest of the Beatles did the same, except Ringo, he died. John then mentioned that he had straight A's, and a bangin' hot girlfriend and was captain of the football team, he asked the other Beatles what sports they play besides jack off. Overcome by greed and jealousy, the manifestation of Ringo's spites reanimates into a ghost and rapes them all, but not with his penis. *WOSH*, A time portal opens up in front of them, slowly, a burning trench coat appears, opening up to reveal "The Euphorinator". He raped them with only a number 2 pencil, and some cherry flavored bubble gum.

Princess Molestia slid her dick out from Pinkie Pony AKA April Davis' bleeding asshole and looked at what all the ruckus was about outside, then proceeded to fly down there and gave a huge grin. Princess Molestia looked at George, knowing he wrote "Here Comes the Sun", her favorite song, and said to him, "I want your cock inside me". Molestia then got taken down by an army of angry hairy obese whores, err... I mean Feminists. The feminists strap Molestia to a table with leather to prevent her from causing further harm to the female image. The feminists started beating Molestia with their 3 foot long ape nipples, not knowing that doing this only raises her power level. They grounded her to a pulp with their large breasts, and took a shat on her for good measure.

This only made Molestia hard, and automatically sent out a powerful shock wave with her mighty wings that turned all the Feminazis into sexy qt 3.14 10/10 pones with nice butts, and made them all her sex slaves. Paul looked at the mess and said, "Hey, weren't we supposed to save Button Mash?", to which John replied with. "If you played sports besides jacking off to autistic fanfics, we would have saved him already.". The rest of the Beatles proceeded to enter their children in the jacking off little-league competition, their team scores first place and take home the trophy, the trophy is shaped like a dick. The Beatles realize the only way to save Button is... To castrate themselves and feed their dicks to Futashy.

They were gonna go forward with the plan, but they heard a voice in the distance, "Oh my god based god, you can fuck my bitch based god, swag to the maximum, swag to the 100 thousand 100 TRILLION oh goddamn based god!". They looked over to where the voice was coming from, and the voice was coming from none other than Kanye West. Kanye West then started singing one of his hit songs "Bitches and Shit" with his band Death Grips. We return to button, who is unfazed by the wild turn of events that have occured within the last ten through twenty minutes. He's busy jerking off to the latest Playcolt magazine.

But Futashy's dick rips through the pages and pokes Buttons cheek, covering it in Futashy's semen, which smelled fruity like the guys that call Ghost's show. Kanye exploded, causing the book to burn to ashes.

THE END


End file.
